Falling Faster
by WiccaChick98
Summary: This is a scene from TR. It starts when Derek finds Simon after her screwy date with Simon. Not sure where it ends yet... Anyway, thanks to nettersmonreal and AbandonAllShipsLover for the requests!
1. Part 1

** I'm baaaaaaaack! Now who missed me? :)**

** So, here you go! This is the part starting where Derek finds Chloe after her screwy date with Simon up until he finishes his Change.**

** For the fifth time: 1. Sorry if it's OOC. I'm only human, unlike Derek. (Oh, god, that sounded bad...) 2. I don't own Darkest Powers. Never have. Never will. So sorry to all you people who thought I did. :(**

** Enough of my senseless chatter! On with the story!**

**Falling Faster**

(Yay! A quasi-good title!)

I looked out the window, noticing- not for the first time- how late it was getting.

_Where the hell is Simon? He promised he'd be back before dark!_

I growled, then saw Chloe emerge from the forest. I automatically noticed something was wrong. That, and Simon wasn't with her. I opened the screen door.

"No. Not now," Chloe whispered. "Just go back inside."

That confused me. What was she talking about? I made my way over to the necromancer. I saw Chloe look around nervously, then keep walking forward.

"Where's Simon?" I snapped, then winced. _That was too harsh._

Chloe pointed back to the woods. I felt anger run through me.

"He _left_ you? Out here? At night?" I felt slightly panicked at the idea of Chloe being alone in the woods. I was still terrified of that nightmare I had a few nights back coming true.

"He dropped something," Chloe said, as if saying that would make me forgive him for _leaving her _out in the woods. All alone. Where Liam and/or Ramon could-

Chloe tried to step around me, but I blocked her path, smelling the salty tang of tears.

"You're crying?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"No, I-" she cut herself off, looking away. "Just dust. From the path. Simon's that way."

_What. The. Hell. Seriously, does she think I'm that stupid, to believe that crap?_

Chloe, again, tried to get around me, but I stopped her, trying to get a look at her face. She looked away from me, so I grabbed her chin. She jerked away, but not before I saw the tear streaks.

_Why did she jerk away? Did she think I'd hurt her?_

Truth was, I would _never _hurt her.

"You _have _been crying," I said softly. _What did Simon do to her? If he broke her heart, I swear to god, I'll-_

I cut myself off by saying, "What did Simon-?" I realized how bad that sounded and felt my face heat up.

"What happened?" I asked instead.

"Nothing. It just didn't work out."

"Didn't work out?" I spoke slowly, trying to get a grip on the situation.

_ If it didn't work out, does that mean I can have her? _Bad Derek! No! "Why?"

"Talk to Simon."

Nuh-uh. She's not getting out of this one that easily.

"I'm talking to _you_. What'd you do to him?" I grimaced as I realized what I'd done. God, why do I always say the wrong stuff?

Chloe stiffened, and my curiosity grew.

"I screwed up. Again. You're shocked, I'm sure. Now, let me go inside-"

I blocked her. "What'd you do, Chloe?"

She sidestepped. I wasn't having any of that. I sidestepped.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I like him. Just not..."

"Not what?"

"Talk to Simon. He's the one who thinks..."

"Thinks what?" I asked, blocking her again.

"That there's someone else," she said, before taking a shaky breath. "He thinks there's someone else."

"Who?" I asked, already knowing the answer and wondering why I bothered to ask. I felt shocked and horrified that she would like _me_. I was the monster! Why would a beautiful girl like Chloe fall for someone like me? I didn't deserve her as a friend, let alone a girlfriend! Simon should know that I wouldn't stab him in the back like that!

"Me? He thinks you and I are-"

"No, not that. He knows we aren't-"

"Good. So what _does _he think?"

"That I like you."

The way she said it, like she was ashamed, had me staring at her. In case you didn't know, I felt extremely conflicted. Should I snap at her? Or should I jump for joy and confess my feelings?

"I don't. I _don't_" Chloe said quickly. Without stuttering. That meant she wasn't lying.

_Ouch._ It hurt to know she didn't return my feelings, but I'd always known. I'd just hoped-

"You'd better not," I growled, cutting off my own thoughts so I didn't do something embarrassing. "You'd better not, Chloe, because Simon likes you."

"I know."

"Simon's had girls calling him every day since he was twelve. They follow him at school. They even talk to me, trying to get to him. Cute girls. Popular girls."

"So I should be thrilled that a guy like him even _looked_ my way, right?"

I was mortified. Why did people always mis-understand what I was trying to tell them? "Course not. I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I know exactly what you meant. I should count my blessings that I happened to be around when his choices were, none, really, because otherwise I'd never have stood a chance."

"That's not-" _That's not true. It's the exact opposite, actually. Those other girls have nothing on you._ No, can't say that. "I never said-" _I never said anything like that because I would be lying. You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and those guys who disagree are blind to the senses._ No- wait. Who keeps saying this?

"Whatever," Chloe snapped, and headed the other way. I cut her off.

"Simon likes you, Chloe. Yeah, he's dated a lot of girls. But he _really _likes you, and I thought you liked him back." I half- wanted her to say, _I do like him, but I love you a lot more than Simon!_, but that _so _wasn't going to happen.

"I do. Just not... not like that, I guess."

_Not like that? Jeez, Chloe! There's this great thing called determining feelings. You should _so_ try it and not make someone think you care!_

_ Hypocrite,_ a voice snarled in the back of my mind. The same voice that had said those things about Chloe earlier.

"Then you shouldn't have let him think it _was_ like that."

"You think I led him on?" Chloe snapped, bewildered. "For what? Kicks? I don't have enough excitement in my life, so maybe I'll tease a nice guy, get his hopes up, then laugh and skip away? How could I know how I felt until we went out and-?" Chloe stopped, turned, and started walking along the edge of the woods.

"Where are you going?" I called to her, memories of my nightmare coming flooding back to me.

"You won't let me go into the house. I'm sure Simon doesn't want me around him, either. So it seems like I'm going to take a moonlight stroll through the forest."

"Oh, no, you're not," I snarled, jumping in front of her. "You can't go wandering alone at night. It's not safe."

Chloe glowered at me, then seemed to be thinking hard about something. Then she turned towards the woods and resumed walking. "I'll be careful. No dead will rise tonight. Go back inside, Derek."

"You think that's all I'm worried about?" I asked her. "The Edison Group-"

"Could be camped out there right now, waiting for us to venture into the deep, dark woods. If you believed that, you'd never have let Simon go out."

"I didn't like it," I insisted. "But he promised you'd be back before dark, which is why I was at the door, ready to come find you two." I caught her arm, but remembered when I hurt her and grabbed her sleeve instead. "Just-"

I stopped. I smelled something- something that wasn't good. Liam. I turned to the forest, and checked the air.

"Don't pull that," Chloe snapped.

"Pull what?"

"Pretending you smell something out there. Someone."

"No, I thought-" I inhaled again, but the scent was gone.

_Damn, I need to stop over-worrying. Even though that can be a very handy thing..._

"Nothing, I guess. Just-" _Just be careful, because I love you._ I didn't say that, though I did keep on questioning where the voice was coming from. I rubbed the back of my neck, wincing as I worked the knots out.

_Shit, I'm going to Change tonight. I shouldn't argue with Chloe and get her so pissed that she won't come._

I released Chloe's sleeve, realizing I had been holding on to it. "Fine, take a walk."

I watched Chloe as she set off into the yard, and not the forest. I still followed her, though, just to make sure she would be safe. She turned around and saw me following her.

"Derek..." she sighed.

"I need some fresh air," I said. "Go on."

She walked about twenty feet before turning and glaring at me. I kept my face impassive, trying not to show the hurt I felt inside. I hated it when she was mad at me.

"Fine. I'll go in the house. You can track down Simon before the Edison Group snatches him," she snapped.

I followed her to the door, watching as she went inside, before going off to find my brother.

~~~~~~I love squiggles~~~~~~

I found Simon sitting on an old log, his head in his hands.

"Simon?" I said uncertainly. His head shot up. "You okay?"

My brother sighed and put his head back in his hands, muttering, "I can't believe I took her out on a date when I already knew... I'm so stupid... I didn't stand a chance with her... Especially when it's so obvious that-"

"Simon, you're not stupid!" I snapped, making him look at me again. He shook his head, and went back to muttering.

I went to stop him again, when he murmured, "I can't believe I was in denial for all this time. She cares. God, she cares. Even after he verbally kills her, she still cares."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pushing down the hope that bubbled in my chest. _Chloe doesn't like me. She said it to my face. She doesn't like me._

Nothing.

"Si, we need to go inside. I don't want the Edison Group to find us," I said, scratching my arm.

"You okay, Bro?" Simon spoke to me for the first time, looking at my arm.

"I'm fine, but we need to go in."

My brother nodded, and we went inside.

I tried to sleep, to wait a bit longer until the Change was here, but I couldn't. Right now, I felt like an insomniac. All I could do was think about how horrible today was. I had really pissed off Chloe, the first girl I'd ever liked, let alone fallen in love with.

_First girl you've fallen in love with..._ the voice cooed.

I sighed. Why couldn't I recognize that voice? It was in _my_ head, after all.

My muscles twitched again. I knew I was Changing tonight, but I couldn't bring myself to go and wake Chloe. I had heard her crying earlier, and it made me feel so bad about everything I'd ever done to hurt her. It took all of my resolve to stay in bed and not go to her room and hold her, and tell her how sorry I was, and how much I cared about her.

God, I hate myself so much.

I winced as my arms spasmed. I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked to Chloe's room and knocked on the door.

"Chloe? It's me." I realized that I had probably woken her up, so maybe she wouldn't recognize the voice. "Derek."

Nothing. Even though I knew she was awake.

"Chloe?" I tried again, shifting around uncomfortably. "I need to talk to you."

Again, nothing. I couldn't take it. I opened the door and slipped into her room, ignoring Boy-Brain.

"_Hey_!" she snapped. "You can't-"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "It's just..." I stepped into the moonlight, hoping she'd see that I was Changing and spring into action.

She didn't spring into action. She didn't get up and lead me outside to Change. She didn't even get out of bed. She just lay back down. I took a cautious step forward.

"Chloe..."

"What?" I winced at the harshness of her tone. _Aw, man, she _is _still pissed at me! I knew she wouldn't come! But I need someone there, and Simon wouldn't be much help. Tori sure as hell wouldn't come. I don't even want her to. And Andrew's terrified of me. So that just leaves Chloe, who's pissed at me with good reason. What's a wolf to do?_

_ "_It's... It's starting again."

"I see that," Chloe said, and got out of bed. I sighed in relief. She walked to the window, and I noticed the tear streaks. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her, but I couldn't. Unless I wanted her to run screaming.

"Head down that path about thirty feet, and you'll find a clearing to the left. That should be a good place."

I felt the panic race through my body. Chloe crawled back into bed.

"Chloe..." I tried.

"What?"

I looked at her, scratching my arm. I _needed_ her to come with me. I couldn't do this alone. Not without her...

"_What_?"

"I-" I swallowed, licking my lips. I tried again. "I-" It was hard asking her to come with me. I'd never had to before.

"I... I need-" I swallowed again, cutting my words off. I couldn't sound desperate, even though I was. "I want..." Shit, this was flipping hard! "Will you come with me?"

She met my gaze, the anger burning bright. It made them look almost ice blue, instead of the deep, ocean blue I was used to. "How can you even ask me that? How many times did you chew me out today? Make me feel like everything's going wrong and it's all my fault?"

My eyes widened. I didn't want to make it feel like it was her fault. I was just so pissed at Margret, and took it out on Chloe. And then, I was mad at Simon for making her cry- I was miffed at her too, but not as much-, and she was right there. And then, with the amulet... _Oh, my god! I took it all out on Chloe! I am such a idiot!_

"That's not what I meant," I said, brushing back my bangs. "If I hurt you-"

"How could you not hurt me?" She snapped, making me feel like even more of a monster. "This morning, after the cemetery, I needed your help. Your advice. All you could do was make me feel worse than I already did, which, believe me, wasn't easy. Then tonight, with Simon, you acted like that was all my fault, too, even when you could see how upset I was, how bad I felt." She took a deep breath. "After the truck stop, after the trip back... I thought we were friends."

"We are," I said softly, gently, trying to tell her that I _did_ care without giving it all away. What she said next literally broke my heart.

"No. Obviously we're not." She met my gaze, and I felt so miserable and confused and broken.

"Chloe, please," I all but whimpered. I rubbed my throat, trying to get my vocal cords to actually work. "It's coming faster this time."

"Then you should go."

The panic I felt before was nothing compared to what I felt now. "I c- I ca-" I swallowed hard, cursing my damn vocal cords, which were deciding to quit on me the one time I needed them. I looked at Chloe desperately and choked one word out. "Please."

Chloe stared at me for a moment, and her eyes softened. She grabbed her jacket and sneakers.

"Thank y-" I began.

She brushed past me to the door. "Let's go."

I made sure Chloe and I stayed in the shadows, in case someone looked out the window. I stayed beside her on the path, or as close as I dared. I didn't want her to lash out at me and go inside if I got too close to her.

I kept shooting Chloe my special dejected, heartbroken looks, so maybe she'd feel too guilty and not be mad. I know, one helluva thing to do to her, but I really didn't want her to be mad. I even tried to start a conversation.

"You wanted to talk about what happened at the cemetery."

No answer.

"We _should _talk."

She shook her head. I felt my heart sink.

As we walked around the path, Chloe tried to hang back, but I stayed at her side. I wasn't letting her out of my sight. I tried again to make her forgive me.

"About the other day, when I yelled at you for summoning without your necklace..."

"It's fine."

_No, it's not, because I hurt you._

"Yeah, but..." I struggled for a way to say this. "I just wanted to say that testing without it is a good idea. We should try-"

"Don't do this, Derek," she said, turning to me.

"Do what?"

"I'm coming along for your Change, so you feel obligated to help me in return."

I scratched my arm. "I don't-"

"Yes, you do. Now, let's find a place before you start Changing in the middle of the path," she said. I was glad she interrupted me before I said something stupid.

I kept scratching my arm. "I just want to-"

She caught my hand, making my heart pound. "You're making yourself bleed," she said softly. I looked down and tried to focus, but it was kinda hard with her still touching me.

"Oh."

"Come on," Chloe said, turning off the path. I followed her, assuming she was heading for the clearing she had told me about earlier.

"I heard what Andrew said this morning. About me," I said.

"I figured you did," she said, surprisingly soft. She cleared her throat.

"He's got a point," I said. It felt like I was stabbing myself in the back, saying that. But I wanted to warn her, to give her a heads up before my Change. Where the sudden nervousness about it came from, I have no idea. "I'm not-"

"You're fine. Andrew's an idiot," she snapped, surprising us both. "He's wrong, okay? You know that. Let's just drop it."

_Okay, I'll drop it. But I won't forget the edge in his voice, or the way he talked about how some of my instincts make me feel obligated to help the females I'm close to like it was a bad thing._

"When I blew up at you about the cemetery, I... I didn't mean to. I'm frustrated and-"

She cut me off, wheeling on me. "Please. Just stop, okay?"

I tried to stop, but found myself continuing. "I was frustrated with the situation. Being stuck here. The Change coming on makes it worse. I know that's not an excuse." I looked at her expectantly, wanting her to say that maybe my Change did explain things.

"Chloe?" God, I sounded like a wounded puppy, waiting for its mistress to come heal me.

Instead of answering, she said, "Is this okay?"

I heard a whistle. I jerked my chin up, trying to find out where the sound was coming from. I asked Chloe if she heard it, too. Of course, she said no. I decided I was just imagining things.

Then, I walked into the clearing, murmuring, "Good, good." Then I stripped off my sweatshirt for Chloe to sit down on. "You can sit here."

I watched her for a moment and said, "Remember the other night at Andrew's? When you came out to keep me company, and we tried doing some training with you? We should do that again." I couldn't help it; I needed her to forgive me.

She sighed. "You aren't going to quit, are you? You think if you can just say the right thing, it'll all be okay."

I held back a laugh. She was pretty close. "I can hope, can't I?"

"Sure. And if it works, what does that make me? You get to treat me any way you want and as soon as you decide to play nice, all is forgiven."  
>"I <em>am <em>sorry, Chloe."

"For now. Forget it, okay?" she said, turning away from me. "Let's just-"

I caught her elbow. "I mean it. I'm really sorry. When I get mad like that, it's not- it's not-" I released her arm and rubbed the back of my neck.

"You need to get ready."

"No. I need to say something. Just give me a sec."

I then realized I had no idea what to say to her. I wanted to tell her that I cared, even though I snapped at her constantly, but then I would have to explain why I always snapped at her. Which would be because I wanted to scare her off. Not like _that_, but my subconscious decided that I was a huge threat to Chloe, so I tried to get her away from me- to keep her from getting hurt. Even though I always have to be there constantly just to make sure she was safe...

"Derek, you need-"

"I'm fine. Just give me-" I took a deep breath.

"Derek..."

"Just one sec," I said, and started to scratch my arm. Why did it choose now to itch? Chloe moved forward to grab my hand, and I stopped. "Right, right."

I flexed my hand, then made a fist so I wouldn't scratch or caress Chloe's face. God, when did it get so damn hot out here? I took a breath. "I tell you not to be scared of me. I snap at you when you back away. But sometimes..." I trailed off, trying to think of how to word this correctly. I started to scratch my shoulders and winced as my nails dug in.

"Derek, you have to-"

"Sometimes that's exactly what I want," I said in a rush. "That's what I'm trying to do- scare you off."

"So you don't accidentally hurt me," Chloe sighed. She sounded... wounded. "You aren't going to-"

"No," I cut her off, "it's not that. It's-" _It's because I don't want to physically hurt you. _My hand went to my forearm, but I stopped when I saw dark stubble sprouting.

"You're Changing, Derek. We'll talk later."

"Right. Yeah. Later. Good." I looked around one more time.

"You need to get down."

For some reason, I couldn't move. My mind was disconnected from the rest of my body. Chloe grabbed my hand and tugged. I lowered myself to the ground, but it was hard. Damn Change.

"Unless Margaret brought you a lot of new shirts, you might want to take that one off," Chloe said softly.

I nodded, and tried to take off my shirt, but I couldn't. I guess the Change had made my arms stiff, and the joints had started repositioning.

"Here. Let me help," Chloe said awkwardly. I stilled when I felt her hands gently brush my stomach when she grabbed the hem of my shirt. She pulled my shirt over my head, and even under the circumstances, I felt myself get bigger in certain places.

"I'm not gonna take off your pants," she warned. I nodded, and managed to pull them down to my knees. Chloe took it from there. I kept my shorts on, and prayed to whoever was listening that they wouldn't rip, or that I could complete my Change.

I barely had my clothes off before my Change started, beginning with full body spasms. My spine bent at a painfully impossible angle, and I let out a whimper, then spewed my dinner into the bushes. I wondered how anyone could watch this and not run off in terror.

After my first of several spasms- _groan_- Chloe moved forward and started to rub my back.

"It's okay, you'll be fine, Derek. You're doing fine. Hang in there; it'll be over soon," she whispered.

The pain was unbearable! It felt like I got shot in the chest- repeatedly-, and then got hit by a train- repeatedly. The only thing that made all of this actually livable, as cliché as it sounds, was the fact that everyone back at the safe house needed me. And the fact that I wanted to be able to kiss Chloe before I died.

"You're getting there," she whispered. "It's coming faster this time."

I don't know why, but her voice gave me greater comfort than anything ever could. I felt myself relax, even if just a little.

Then, another spasm hit. I felt my body convulse over and over. My entire body Changed, and I had to admit, it scared the crap out of me. This was the farthest I had ever gone.

My body continued putting me through this hell until it stopped, taking most of my energy with it. As I struggled for breath, Chloe rubbed my back. I leaned against her, needing more contact and just wanting comfort. It was hard to keep myself up on all fours, and I felt my muscles tremble and scream in protest. Chloe moved forward, and I rested against her. I reveled in her scent, and how soothing it was to know she was still here. She laid her head on my shoulder, making my shudders slow down.

"You're almost there. Keep going. You're going to finish this time. Just-"

I cut her off by tensing, then my back shot up, knocking her aside. My body went rigid, head down, my back raising higher and higher. My head sank lower. I felt my bones crackle.

"Chloe..." I tried to moan, but it was probably too guttural for her to understand it.

"It'll be okay. You'll get through this, Der," she whispered, rubbing my back again.

I shuddered one final time, and all of the pain left. I turned to look at Chloe, and realized something.

It was done. I had completed it. I was a wolf.

**So, what did you think? Too cheesy? Too sappy?** **And what did you think of the mysterious voices Derek's hearing? What do you think they are? There is a Part Two, so don't worry! And if you're all confused about about the whole 'I'm scared of my nightmare coming true' thing that was going on, just read A Nightmare To Remember. Unless you're against M-rated stuff. Even though it's not really that descriptive...**

… **And I'm babbling. Not a first, though.**

**Rate and Review, PLEASE!**

** :) - WiccaChick98 (or Jess, if you would rather call me that)**

**** Here's a small favor. I want to know how many of you guys read these Author's Notes at the end. Please review and tell me if you do.**

**Not that you would if you didn't, cause you wouldn't know to...**


	2. Part Two: Wolf Form

**Hi! It's me again! Okay, so I really don't know what to say... This is really awkward...**

**Okay, so I remembered! Yay!**

**I want to give a shout out to XSabineX for getting the question- the one I put at the end of my last chapter- correctly. And also CatieCat78 for noticing something in my story that even **I **didn't know about.**

**Apology: Sorry if it's OOC... Again**

**Disclaimer:**

**Scene: XSabineX and I are talking.**

**XSabineX: Hey, I got you something!**

**Me: Really? You shouldn't have!**

**XSabineX: But I did! (Hands me a box)**

**Me: (Opens the box) How could you? I thought we were friends!**

**(In the box is a cake that says: WiccaChick98 doesn't own Darkest Powers)**

**XSabineX: But it's true! You don't own Darkest Powers!**

**Me: Neither do you!**

**XSabineX: At least **I **don't fantasize about Derek at night!**

**Me: I can't believe you would say that! It's not even true! (Starts crying)**

**XSabineX: Right...**

Falling Faster Part Two

I remembered telling Chloe that if I ever came close to Changing fully, she had to run. I was worried that the Wolf part of me would see her as a threat, and with the genetic screwing the Edison Group did, I didn't know if I could control myself around her.

I turned around and saw her. Was it just me, or did she become prettier? And taller?

I shook the thought off and tensed, waiting for the Wolf to see her and try to kill her. Then I'd have to fight him...

_Don't be stupid. I won't hurt her._

_What?_ Okay- a voice in your head that you don't recognize. _That's _not creepy. _Who in the hell are you?_

_Ugh, are _all_ humans this pathetic and mindless? Or is it just the men?_

I blinked a few times, then took a tentative step towards Chloe, scared of hurting her. It didn't work out too well. I ended up having my legs slide out from underneath me, and I landed on the ground with a thud.

_Ow._

I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes snapped open to see Chloe standing beside me, her eyes filled with concern. _Huh, never noticed how her eyes get darker when she's worried. How could I have missed that?_

I nodded, or, tried to. It probably looked like I was trying to crush something with my chin.

Suddenly, the events of tonight caught up to me, and I closed my eyes again. I sighed through my nose silently, then heard leaves rustle. I opened my eyes and saw Chloe walking away from me, in the direction of the house.

_"What the hell are you doing, Chloe? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?"_ I asked, then realized I couldn't talk to her as a wolf, so it came out as a snort.

I rolled onto my belly, ready to jump up and drag her back here. Chloe turned and saw me. I jerked my muzzle back, telling her silently to get over here, where she was safer-ish. I still didn't know if the wolf would hurt her or not.

_Are you kidding me? Don't worry, you idiot! I won't hurt her, because _I_ know who she is to me. __Or to us, whichever you prefer._

_Who are you?_

_Grrr... You have to figure it out, smart one._

"I thought you'd want to be-"

_"Alone?"_ I snorted, cutting her off. I tried to scowl at her, to tell her to get her ass over here, or I would put her under house arrest and never let her come with me to Change again.

_Hah! You'd never survive if she didn't come!_

_I'm ignoring you right now, because I'm tired, and I don't know who- or what- you are!_

_Whatever, but it's true!_

Chloe took out the switchblade from her jacket pocket. "I'll be fine. I'm armed."

I snorted. _"I don't give a shit if you're armed!"_ I jerked my head again. _"Get back here!"_

When Chloe hesitated, both me and the mysterious voice growled.

"Well, you've got the growling part down pat already. Must be all those years of practice."

_Oh, ha-ha, _I thought sarcastically as I started to stand up. There was _no way _I was going to let her go anywhere out here alone!

"All right, I'm coming back. I just didn't want to be in your way."

_"In my way? I don't care if you freaking sit on me! Just get back here so I can make sure you're okay!" _I grunted.

Chloe walked over and sat down on my sweatshirt.

"You can understand me, can't you?" she said to me. "You know what I'm saying."

I tried to nod, but then snarled. It was kinda hard to communicate with a human in this form.

"Not easy when you can't talk, is it?" She smirked at me. "Well, not easy for you. I could get used to it."

_She has a nice smile, _I thought, grumbling in pleasure. It was awesome to see her happy.

"So I was right, wasn't I? It's still you, even in wolf form," she said, looking like she had figured out how to end world hunger.

_"I'm still in control,"_ I said, or, grunted.

"No sudden uncontrollable urges to kill something?"

_Oh, come on, Chloe! You know me better than that!_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who was worried." She stopped for a second. "And I don't smell like dinner, right?"

I gave her a look.

_You smell like dinner, all right. Just not the innocent kind._

_What? Will you stop?_

_Oh, give me some slack! You're the one who kept on having those dirty thoughts about-_

"Just covering all the bases," Chloe retorted, breaking up my argument with the- whatever it was. I knew what it was, but I couldn't remember.

_Funny how she would say, "Covering all the bases". I wish I could do that..._

_What are you, Boy-Brain?_ I tried.

_No, I actually _care_ about the Chloe's well-being._

I gave up, but still chuckled at that previous thought. I settled down, convinced I could trust the wolf- he hadn't shown up yet, battling for control or constantly talking to me.

_Wait for it..._ the voice said.

_Oh my god! This whole time, I've been talking to the Wolf!_

_Yeah, congratulations,_ he said, _I'll give you a negative 19. It took you _way _too long._

I sighed, then realized I was staring at Chloe. Can you blame me? I guess my inner Wolf saw her a something more beautiful than what I saw her as, and I was seeing through his eyes. More or less.

As I watched, she started shivering. I reached out to pull her closer to me, to warm her up. I snarled, realizing I couldn't get a grip on the jacket. I pawed at the edge.

"The lack of opposable thumbs is going to take some getting used to, huh?"

I gave up, and motioned her closer with my muzzle. She looked at me, confused, and I tried not to roll my eyes.

_Why does she act like she doesn't understand me?_

_Because she doesn't want to crowd you. She doesn't know what you're comfortable with, and she's still conflicted over who she cares about the most._

_What? No, she loves Simon. Not me._

_Sure, Dim-wit. Sure._

I ignored the hope bubbling in my chest and took the hem of the sweatshirt, tugging at it.

_Like a dog._

_Like a wolf, Smart One._

_No. Like a mutt. Like the mutt I am._

"Okay, okay, I'm just trying not to crowd you," Chloe whispered softly, and I grunted. She scooted closer to me, and I shifted to block her from the wind.

_"That okay?" _I asked.

"Yes, that's better. Thanks. Now get some rest."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again, to make sure she was still there. She was, but she looked conflicted. Then, she smiled, but I could tell it was fake.

Nonetheless, she relaxed, and so did I. I shifted just a bit closer. My fur brushed her hand, and she gently touched it. I unconsciously leaned closer, and she buried her hands in my fur. It felt awesome for me- her skin was so cool, and I loved her touch.

I closed my eyes in bliss, and shifted- intentionally this time- so she was leaning against me. I felt myself relax, comfortable now that Chloe couldn't move away without waking me.

As I drifted off to sleep, I heard the Wolf whisper to me.

_You may think you're a mutt, but she doesn't at all._

~~~ Time Elapse~~~

I opened my eyes, to find myself in a bed. Chloe was curled up in my arms, her scent mixed with mine and a new one. I leaned in and kissed her neck, inhaling deeply. I rubbed her stomach, which was very big, with the two pups and all.

I leaned down and listened one more time.

The two heartbeats were still strong, and I could determine the genders now. One boy and one girl.

I smiled, and kissed Chloe's forehead. I couldn't wait to tell her!

"Not long now, Sweetheart," I whispered to her, gently pulling her closer to me. "I love you."

I fell asleep again, my new life tucked safely in my arms.

~~~ Hi ~~~

Lazily, I opened my eyes. It was nice, getting some sleep. And having a dream that didn't involve Chloe being raped by a werewolf...

_It'd be nice to have that really happen..._

I agreed, and watched Chloe. She was using me as a pillow, which I was more than happy with. Her breathing picked up, and she opened her eyes. She jumped, and I looked over at her again.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean-"

_"Quit apologizing, Chloe. You do that too much," _I growled, cutting her off, then bumped her leg so she fell back on my side. She lay there for a second, seeming to enjoy my touch. Or the warmth. Probably the latter.

I yawned, and Chloe sat up.

"So, I suppose you should do something wolfie. Hunt, maybe?"

_"No. I don't want to hunt. You might get disgusted if I actually catch something," _I grunted, almost positive she couldn't understand all of that.

"Run? Get some exercise?"

_I don't want to leave her here alone... _I grunted a out a _"Maybe..."_

_Just stay here, in the clearing, so you can watch her _and _get your exercise,_the Wolf said.

I stood up shakily, then moved one forepaw, then the other.

_Make sure you're balanced, keep a good pace, step lightly, even out the speed of all the paws..._

I snorted, getting the hang of it. I broke into a run, and fell into the undergrowth.

_Ow..._

Chloe laughed, and I glowered at her. "Forget running," she said. "A nice, leisurely stroll might be more your speed."

I snorted and, feeling a bit needy for payback, turned fast. Chloe fell back like I assumed she would, and I chuckled darkly.

"Still can't resist throwing your weight around, can you?"

I glared at her, and lunged again. When she stood her ground, I checked my leap, and tumbled sideways.

She laughed again, and I grabbed her pant leg and wrenched. She fell down.

"Bully," she said teasingly. I chuckled, and she fingered a spot on the pant leg I had grabbed.

"Great. I finally get some new pj's and you rip them."

_Huh? I didn't mean to hurt her._

I started to walk over to get a better look, but thought better of it when she grabbed at my leg. I ran away, then looked back at her, expecting her to be two feet away from me. No, it was more like two hundred! How'd I do _that?_

I tried to mirror my actions, but ended up falling into a heap.

"You're thinking too much, as usual," Chloe sighed. I shot her a look and snorted. Getting to my feet, I tried another time to mirror what I had done, but it probably looked like I was lurching.

"Apparently, this could take a while, so how about you practice and I'll head back to the house-"

_Hell no!_ I thought, and ran to block her path- without falling.

She gave me a smirk. "I knew that'd work. So am I right? It's better when you act, not think?"

I sighed. _Unfortunately._

"You hate that, don't you? We should keep a scorecard, see who's right more often: me or you."

I rolled my eyes. _Not gonna happen._

"Not a chance, huh? You'd never live it down if I beat you. But I am right this time. Your body knows how to move as a wolf. You just need to shut your brain off and let your muscles do their thing."

_Brain? What brain? Chloe, this boy doesn't have one! He can't even figure out what you are to him!_

_Will you shut up?_

_Not until you figure it out, Smart One._

I shook off my thoughts and dashed at Chloe. When she didn't move, I tore around her, circling wide, picking up speed until I was running as fast as I could. I heard Chloe laugh joyously, then something else. I skidded to a halt, my legs shooting out in different directions.

"You're going to have to work on that part," she called to me. I growled threateningly at whatever it was- though I didn't think it could hear me- and checked the wind.

"Someone's coming?"

_"Shh, Chloe. I'm listening."_

After a few seconds, there was a long howl. I felt my hackles raise, ready to fight.

"Dog?" Chloe whispered hopefully.

Not dog. Werewolf.

I dashed behind Chloe and bumped her leg, telling her to run. I felt instinct start to kick in, and the Wolf kept on saying one word sentences.

_Protect. Run. Scared. Challenged. Werewolves. Faster!_

I realized Chloe had slowed, and I bumped her, telling her to move faster. I could see the lights of the house now. We were almost there.

Then, there was an earsplitting whistle. I stopped, and knocked Chloe down accidentally. I grunted an apology.

I walked in front of her, checking the air for the scent, for who it was. A scent drifted my way.

I felt my fur stand on end. _Liam._

_Holy shit! Run, protect her! He can't get to her! Your dream... It might-_

I shut the Wolf up by growling, then wheeling around.

"Who-?"

I cut her off with a snap of my jaws.

_"Just run, Chloe!"_

To my relief, she did.

As we ran, I tried to think of the best place to hide. It was kinda hard; I'd never had to hide from a werewolf before.

As if she read my thoughts, Chloe said, "There's a creek over that way." She pointed to it. "If it's a werewolf that we're trying to lose, water will hide our trail, right?"

It would. I veered that way.

The creek was easy to wade through for me, but Chloe had to be slow so she wouldn't trip. She finally got out, and we ran until we saw a thick patch of woods. I led Chloe to a clearing, and tried to Change back into a human. Not much luck.

"We can't stay here," Chloe said. "If it's a werewolf-"

_"It is,"_ I grunted.

"Then he's eventually going to find our trail. These woods aren't that big."

_"I know."_ God, how was I going to protect her? I could take her back to the house, but I didn't want to leave her unprotected.

"I think the house is that way," she said, pointing again.

I shook my head, and pointed my muzzle a little more to the left.

"Okay, good. So we just need to-"

I smelled something, and went still again. I prodded Chloe toward the mouth of the clearing after a while, and she started to run. I caught her jacket between my teeth.

"Go slow? Quietly?"

_"Yes."_

I slid in front of her to lead the way. Suddenly, the forest went black. I heard something approach. Then, a twig snap. I pushed Chloe back and to the far side of the clearing. I prodded her into the brush. She tried to protest, but I growled at her, and she shut up. When I was sure she was all the way in, I guarded the entrance. The creature entered. No, not creature. Werewolf.

"Ramon," Chloe whispered, confirming my fears.

_Great, Liam and Ramon are here! What if my dream wasn't a dream at all, but a psychic viewing of the future? Oh my god-_

_Shut up and fight!_

I did, and almost immediately made a mistake. Ramon feinted to the side as soon as I was almost on him and ran at Chloe. I tried to stop, but I put too much effort into the charge. I ended up skidding into the brush.

I tried to get out, and saw Ramon trying to get to where she was. My Chloe.

_**Oh, hell no!**_ The Wolf and I snarled in unison. I ran at the bastard and dug my teeth into his haunch. Ramon yanked free and lunged at me. I ducked to block Chloe's entrance. Ramon backed up, trying to assess the situation, I guess. Then he lunged to the left. I blocked, and he fainted to the right. I blocked, snarling.

_"Stay away from her!" _I growled.

_"Why?" _he snarled right back. _"This is too much fun!"_

Left. Block.

"He's teasing you," I heard Chloe say. "Trying to wear you out. Don't fall for it."

I remembered our first run-in with them. How Liam had teased me.

I tensed, trying to stop, but I had to make sure Chloe was safe. I kept blocking.

Ramon seemed to get tired of the game, and ran at me. We collided, and we fought. There were growls and yips and yelps, and blood. Most of it was mine.

The wolf I was fighting growled and got near the entrance to the brush where Chloe was. I stopped fighting and got in between them.

That happened a few times, then I heard Chloe's voice.

"Derek, I'm okay."

I glanced up to see her in a tree, and I got a hunk of fur ripped out of my neck. Once I knew she was safe, I threw myself into the fight completely. The rest was a blur until Chloe called down to me again.

"Derek! His side! Where he's scarred..."

I realized what she was trying to say and clamped down on Ramon's side. He howled in pain, and I wrenched my head back, ripping out a chunk of flesh.

I pranced back and dropped it. Ramon charged, but his rear leg faltered, and I bit him again.

He roared in pain and fury and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. We went down, and I struggled until one of my claws scraped his wounded flank.

He yelped, and I backpedaled toward the stream bank. I heard Chloe call out a warning, but I kept backing up. Ramon lunged at me, snarling things that I really shouldn't repeat.

Then we heard a whistle. Ramon stopped, threw back his head, and howled, but I cut him short by leaping on him. Ramon threw me off, and kept advancing on me.

"Derek! The cliff!"

I could hear the panic in her voice, and we locked gazes for a second. I had a plan. And it was going to work.

I waited until the next second, then veered left, hitting the wolf square in his wounded flank. He let out an agonized growl, and I lunged at him. He saw the drop and tried to get out of the way, but I head-butted him and sent him off the edge.

I watched him and heard Chloe come up behind me. I was going to check her for injuries, but I heard that same whistle. I nudged Chloe to get moving.

"Is it Liam?"

I dipped my muzzle to confirm it.

As we ran toward the house, I ended up taking the rear. As we were nearing it, I heard Liam say, "Making a helluva racket, ain't ya, pup."

I knocked her flying, and stood over her. I realized I had kind of knocked her over and apologized.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he sang.

I nudged her into a thicket. Chloe tried to move to give me more space once we were in, but I stopped her with a growl. We sat down and I leaned against her, the exhaustion catching up to me. But I couldn't sleep. I needed to make sure she was safe.

I listened to her heart beat, and realized it was irregular. I nudged her arm, and she whispered that she was fine.

Soon after, Chloe realized I was injured and tried to see how badly, but I stopped her by pretty much laying on her. I listened in, and noticed Liam was moving away.

Everything seemed fine, until I started to Change back. Chloe started to comfort me, for which I was _extremely _grateful. I kept on yelping and whimpering, but I tried to quiet myself down, so he wouldn't find us.

Then I heard his footsteps. He was coming. My head shot up, but Chloe kept me down by saying she'd look after it. I tried to protest, but it didn't work.

I watched helplessly as Chloe ran from the thicket.

**Taa-daa! Okay, sorry if the ending sounded rushed.**

**There WILL be a part 3, and I'll get to work on it ASAP!**

**Okay, so I have another question for you guys. I'm curious.**

**~I've noticed a lot of people saying Chloe has blue eyes, but I was wondering if the books actually said that. I was hoping that one of you guys could tell me if it was so, and which book it's from. I HAVE COOKIES! (They're virtual, but they're still cookies.)**

**Peace,**

**WiccaChick98**

**P.S. About the dream I wrote... I couldn't resist. Even Derek has to dream about the girl of his dreams bearing his puppies! (And I can't believe I just said that... Wow. :P)**


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hi. I need an idea for a story I'm gonna do. It's either gonna be after TR, or a re-write of the Darkest Powers series. I might do after TA, but you never know with me.

Anyway, I need an idea. You can give me as many ideas as you want, and it can be either a novel thing or a one-shot. (Two, three, and four-shots are also okay.)

So please, please, PLEASE give me an idea!

By the way, I don't think I'll do any more moments from D's POV unless you give me a really good idea. I don't have any of the books, and I don't know when I'll be able to get them. I don't think I will, considering my mom thinks I'm obsessed with Darkest Powers (honestly, who isn't?).

Please review!

-WiccaChick98


	4. Part Three: Monster, Edited Version

**I am back! And I want to apologize it's been so long! I just get side-tracked easily.**

**Okay, so I want to send out a shout-out to Poisoned Scarlett for telling me that Chloe does indeed have blue eyes! So, thanks, Poisoned Scarlett!**

**Apology: Sorry if Derek's OOC. I'm gonna do this at the beginning of every chapter, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Poisoned Scarlett: Why do you always injure yourself?**

**Me: (puts ice on ankle) I don't know. I guess it's because I'm a klutz. It's natural!**

**Poisoned Scarlett: Like it's "natural" that you're only almost twelve-and-a-half, so you can't own Darkest Powers?**

**Me: How dare you! I was twelve-and-a-half in May! Don't judge me!**

**Poisoned Scarlett: Yeah, but you shouldn't have a FanFiction if you're not thirteen!**

**Me: I have the mind of a thirteen-year-old!**

**Poisoned Scarlett: Why are we even talking about this?**

**Me: I don't know. I _told _you I get side-tracked easily! See? (Points to top of page)**

**Poisoned Scarlett: I worry about you.**

**Me: I worry about me, too.**

**Okay, so here's the last chapter! (Sob)**

Part Three: Monster

_Dammit! Why won't I Change back quicker?_ I thought bitterly to myself as my muscles convulsed. _Why does this always happen at the worst possible times? Goddamn wolf!_

_Shut up and focus on the Change back! Need I remind you that our Chloe's in trouble? You need to stop blaming me for everything that goes on in your life and protect what's yours now! She's in trouble! That bastard could kill her if he wanted to!_

As much as I hated to admit it, the Wolf was right. Annoying, but right. I clenched my teeth and tried to force my muscles to shift faster. The pain was worse than when I had Changed earlier tonight, but it was nothing compared to the idea of losing Chloe. Or Simon. Or Dad. Or-

_Knock it off! Do I have to help you through _everything_? Picture you as a human, and just focus on that!_

I tried to imagine myself as a human, but it was kind of hard to, especially when I heard Liam laugh and call out, "This is coward's ploy, pup, sending the girl out to distract me. About what I'd expect, though, considering how fast you ran away last time."

_Faster! Change, you stupid oaf! _I mentally growled at myself.

_Don't be so mean to yourself,_ he snapped at me, though his voice was hiding panic and fear.

I imagined myself as a human, and then heard Liam talking to Chloe.

_Please, please Change faster!_ _I have to protect her! She could die if I don't save her!_

My muscles seemed to agree, because they started to move quicker. I strangled cries as I focused on the mental image of my human form.

It hurt like a son of a bitch to force the Change, but I had to keep my pack safe.

A wave of pain passed through me with a powerful spasm, and I couldn't keep the fresh yelp that came with it in my throat. My shoulders burned, the muscles rearranging, bones cracking into place. I could feel my heartbeat in my head, the horrible, pounding feeling that made me feel sick. I felt my gorge rise and retched on the ground. The pain started to increase, making every nerve in my body shriek in agony. My body was slowly starting to feel just a bit more human.

The fur retracted more, and my arms trembled from the effort to stay up on all fours. I felt my muzzle shorten, and my ears lower. I spasmed once more, then I was finally human again.

I didn't think. I just ran. Hard and fast, even though Chloe wasn't really that far away. A quarter-mile, tops.

Soon enough, I saw the bastard and Chloe. Liam had a hold on Chloe, but I didn't want to hurt her by crushing her in my attempt to get to Liam. So I watched, waiting for the right time.

Liam grabbed her leg. She heaved herself forward with strength I didn't know she had, and left Liam with her sneaker. She was about three feet away from him.

I pounced.

Liam looked surprised for a second, then bucked and threw me off his back. I grabbed him again, and we went back down. I wrestled with him, trying to get him off of me. He had his hands in my hair, trying to yank my head back. My hands were around his neck. I just wanted to get him off of me, and keep Chloe safe. Liam caught my wound from earlier and yanked down. I tried not to scream. Then I smelled blood. Human blood. Chloe's blood.

That seemed to give me more adrenaline. I had to get this guy off of me and protect Chloe.

I yanked his head back, hoping he would fall off of me. But he didn't. There was a horrible cracking sound. I felt his body tense up, then it all... left. The light from his eyes died. He just stared at me, his eyes wide, staring at nothing.

_Oh my god! I killed him! I'm a murderer!_

"I- I didn't..." I began, but never finished. This was just too horrible.

I scrambled up like the scared puppy I felt like. Liam rolled tumbled over, his head twisted at an odd angle. Bruises were on his neck.

I tried again. "I didn't- I just- I was trying to stop him." I didn't know what was worse: killing someone or killing someone in front of Chloe.

"You didn't mean it." Her words were soft, comforting. "But he did."

I looked at her. It didn't matter if I didn't mean to; I _killed _him. As in, took away his life.

_You were protecting her. If you had to choose between him or her-_

_ It doesn't matter,_ I thought, cutting myself off. _I killed him. I'm a murderer! A monster! How can she even look at me?_

"He could have killed you. Killed both of us, if it came down to it. You might not have meant to do it, but..." she trailed off, I guess realizing that no words could comfort me.

"It wasn't a fight to the death for you. But it was for him."

It didn't matter. I killed him. I didn't just break his back, or bruise his arm. I killed him!

But I could tell she was worried about me, so I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck.

_I don't get it, though. How could she possibly be worried about me? She just saw me kill a man!_

_Derek,_ the Wolf said softly, _Chloe doesn't think of you as a murdering monster who deserves to die. She genuinely cares about you. I can see it in her eyes. She knows that there was no other way._

Did she...?

I winced. I was injured, Ramon could still be out here, and I smelled Chloe's blood. It wasn't the time to contemplate whether or not she likes me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, trying not to think about how I had just _killed someone_. "Just a few cuts and bruises. I heal fast. Might need a stitch or two here-"

I looked down at the gash on my side, and realized something emotionally scarring.

I was naked.

I crouched down instinctively to cover myself. This was _not _how I had wanted her to see me naked for the first time! I had kind of hoped the situation would've been a bit more romantic...

I'll admit it- I was kind of self-conscious about my... area. I was, like the rest of me, really big. I know most girls like them big, but... I was _huge_.

_And I am thinking about this right now because...?_

I was pretty sure my face was a very attractive shade of red. Chloe peeled off her jacket and handed it to me. I wrapped it around my waist with a muttered, "Thanks." Then I said, "We should get going."

For some reason, though, I felt like my feet were glued to the ground. I crouched over Liam's dead body, making sure my hair was covering my face. I didn't want her to see how helpless I felt.

We lapsed into a sorrowful silence. I stayed crouched over him, feeling that, even though he was a son of a bitch, he deserved a moment of silence. It was the least I could do for killing him.

_I know this is killing you, but you need to realize that you had no other choice. I know you're not exactly proud of what you did, but it was for the best. She's alive. That's a plus, right?_

_ Yeah, but how long will that last? How do I know that she won't die?_

_Because I won't let her. You won't let her. She's too important to us._

I agreed with the Wolf without much protest, considering how bad I felt. I just killed someone. And no words of comfort or reassurances from Chloe of the Wolf could justify that. I shivered.

Chloe thought it was from the cold and offered to get my clothes for me.

"Ramon," I said, taking her arm. I felt the urge to just pull her into my arms and make sure that she was still there, beside me, and not off getting brutally killed. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be all right, and I, crazy as it is, wanted her to do the same. I wanted to feel her lips, I wanted to hear those words I had been longing to hear from her since my second Changing attempt at the bus stop.

But I didn't have time to think about that. I couldn't think about it, because it didn't matter. Not right now, anyway. What _did _matter was getting back to the safe house and making sure she was okay.

"Right." She blinked and looked at me. After about ten seconds, she said, "We have to move him. At least into the brush for now, to cover the body. Then we'll have to come back tomorrow and bury him."

Then she stood and gave his arm a cautious tug.

"I've got it," I said, rising. "I'll carry him. We can't leave drag marks or anything, and we'll need to bury him right away, so no dogs find him." Simple logic from living on the run.

Chloe jumped about three feet in the air all of a sudden.

"Chloe?"

She turned away.

_What did I do this time? I didn't glare at her or yell at her or even ignore her!_

"Chloe?" I repeated, reaching out to take her arm, but then thought better of it. If she was scared, then touching her wasn't going to help at all. She might have a heart attack.

"It's L-Liam. His ghost."

Oh. Makes sense now.

"You're dead," she stated gently. Then she stood, listening.

_Why can't I see ghosts? Then all these conversations might make a little more sense!_

Chloe cleared her throat. "As long as you're here, I have some questions."

_You've got to be kidding me._

"No," she said, moving towards his dead body and reaching into his pocket.

"Chloe?" I said for the third time in the last ten minutes. I moved closer with a frown. _What's she up to?_

She took out his phone. "Someone called him. Someone who seems to have set the whole thing up, someone who knows me, knew my name." She looked over to where I guess Liam was standing. "Who is it?"

She stood there, listening. I tried not to attempt to listen to what he was saying, but I couldn't help it. I needed to know all the facts.

Chloe suddenly ran to a spot and stood there. I guessed it was to block his path, or something. Not that it would really work; ghosts could travel through objects and people.

"You're about to go to the afterlife. This is your chance to do something good."

Good old Chloe, always trying to see the best in people. The sad thing was, with Liam, there wasn't a "Best" part.

Chloe stiffened, and I fought the urge to grab her and haul her back to the house. I just moved closer, took her arm gently, and whispered; "Don't let him harass you."

Chloe listened to what the ghost had to say, and I guess she didn't like it, because she stiffened again.

My grip tightened on her arm, ready to pull her away. She tried to get free, and I leaned down and whispered- as if he wouldn't be able to listen in- "Let him go. It's not worth it."

She straightened herself and said, "What did you think of my zombies?"

_She raised...?_ I looked around and saw some decaying little woodland creatures.

"Do you know how I did it?" Pause. "You should. Necromancers raise the dead by sending a spirit- a ghost, like you- back into a corpse, where it's under my control, as you saw. It works the same for animals and people. So either you answer my questions, or I'm shoving you back in there." Chloe pointed to his dead body.

Wow. I didn't know she could threaten someone like that.

"Do you think I'm kidding?" She then closed her eyes and put her "I'm concentrating" face on. Extremely cute, by the way.

_Yes, because it's always cute to see a necromancer girl force a ghost back into their corpse._

"Did you think I was bluffing?" She concentrated again, harder, by the looks of it. Then, a satisfied smirk.

"Who hired you?"

Silence. Then she looked over to me. "He says to figure it out because I have the phone."

_Good idea. _I didn't exactly feel comfortable with Chloe conversing with this ghost- a ghost of the man I just killed. It felt wrong, believe it or not.

"Was it the Edison Group." Pause. "Was it a man named Marcel Davidoff?" Pause again. "Diane Enright?"

"He's right," I whispered softly. "You've got the phone. Ask something else."

"When you found us the first time, in the playground, you said you'd pulled off the road and picked up Derek's scent," she said. I mentally groaned. When I said "another question", I didn't mean this one! "That was a lie, wasn't it?"

From the look on her face, I could tell it was.

"Someone hired you to get rid of Derek."

_Yeah, I figured that one._

"Why?" Pause. "Why do they want him gone?"

"Because I'm a werewolf," I answered for him. "Like Andrew said, no one wants us around."

There was a silence, and Chloe was staring at the space in front of me. It was safe to assume that Liam was talking to me. I stared straight ahead, waiting for her to relay the message.

Then she said, "Nope."

I sent her a worried glance, and she jumped. She looked around almost frantically.

"Chloe?"

"He's gone."

"Left?"

"No, he just-" She looked around again. "He was talking and then vanished, like someone yanked him over to the other side."

"What did he say?" I asked, wanting to know what Liam was talking to me about.

_Wait... What's that smell?_

"Nothing we didn't already-"

I wheeled around, cutting her off, to see Ramon. I stepped in front of Chloe.

The werewolf raised his hand, palm out, to show me that he wasn't armed. The Wolf was still bristling, not wanting any other male near her.

Ramon walked towards us, and with every step, he winced. I didn't blame him- he looked pretty roughed up.

"I'm not here to fight you, kid," he said, his voice strong but wavering every now and then. "If you insist, I'll give it my best, but I'd really rather call it a draw."

When he saw his companion's body, he stopped and shook his head.

"It was an accident," Chloe said.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he had it coming," Ramon said with a sigh so soft only I could hear, and shook his head. There was genuine grief in his eyes.

After a second, he looked up at me. "So now what?"

"We call it a draw, like you said. But if you ever come after either of us again..." I didn't have to finish my threat. I knew he understood.

Ramon ended up laughing and reassuring me that it was all Liam's idea, and that he wasn't in any shape whatsoever to hunt me.

Chloe and I (mostly Chloe) tried to get answers out of him, but he apparently didn't know anything. All he told me was to take my girlfriend and get the hell out of here. Not a bad idea, but I'd have the rest of my pack to worry about, too.

It ended when Ramon left, taking Liam with him to turn him into the Pack.

"Good luck, pup. It's a bad world out there, especially with a girl to look out for," he muttered as he walked away.

Chloe and I returned to where I'd left my clothes before I'd Changed. As I dressed, I heard Chloe checking Liam's cell phone. When I was done, I looked over her shoulder, not missing the chance to inhale a bit of her scent.

_Vanilla, strawberries, and a touch of lavender with honey... Yum._

Hey, I'm still part teenage boy- what do you expect?

"He used his initials for the name. RRB. But it's a 212 area code. That's New York City, so it could still be the Edison Group, using a local contact for the job."

"Yeah," I said, doubt leaking into my voice.

"You don't sound so sure."

I looked in the direction of the house, hoping she'd get what I was trying to say without me having to say it.

"You think it's one of them? But we met Liam on the way _to_ Andrew's place."

"They could have known I was on my way, sent Liam to stake out the bus route."

"How? At this time, Andrew was being held by the Edison Group. He didn't know we were coming, meaning no one in his group did, either."

"They could have been watching his house, seen Simon and Tori, figured we were on our way, made a few calls to the bus companies, found out two kids got off in Albany the night before. It's a stretch, but..." I shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"It's a possibility." Chloe pause as she checked the phone. "Did you catch Russel's last name? Ramon said the contact was a healer. Russel's a shaman. Unless Ramon meant sorcerer."

I shook my head. "Sorcerers aren't healers. Witches are, kind of, but if it's a guy, it's a shaman."

"We need proof. And I know how to get it." Chloe raised the phone with a triumphant gleam in her eye.

I shook my head again. "Too risky. I'm no good at imitating voices."

"You won't have to. Liam said if the guy wanted anything else, he should text him. So, presumably Liam might also text _him_."

"Good idea," I said, reaching for the phone. "I'll tell him-"

Chloe pulled the phone out of my reach and gave me a look saying, "I want to do this and prove I'm not useless". I nodded.

"Go ahead."

Chloe smiled and started to type. I soon got the urge to take the phone from her and do it myself, but I managed to just look over her shoulder every few seconds. After she was done, she let me read it.

**Got Derek and the girl cornered. Might be able to get them alive, but might lose them again. What do u want me 2 do?**

And, in response, _Just get rid of them._

Chloe typed again.

**If you want me 2 dispose of the bodies, I want an extra 10 percent in pay.**

_Fine._

I stared at the screen, feeling my heart start to pound.

"You okay?" Chloe asked. I nodded absently, and kept my eyes on the screen.

"Derek?"

The phone vibrated again.

_If you want the extra 10 percent, BOTH bodies have to be disposed of. If you take the werewolf alive, Saunders has to disappear._

I'm pretty sure I just puked in my mouth.

"Because if I go back, I can tell Andrew what happened," she said. "It's better if we both vanish, so it looks like we ran off together."

_They just... They just... They just said she was... Disposable... Unimportant... How could they..._

_They just agreed to her death! Those idiots! Screw them! When I get my-_

_I'm gonna be sick..._

_You just need to take her and run. Get the hell away from here. I don't care what anyone else has to say, she's our-_

_ No, I'm a danger to her._

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "They were going to kill you because you came out here with me. To help me. I asked you to come." _I'm such a monster._

"And how is that your fault?" Chloe snapped. I blinked hard, hiding the hurt, and the rest of the shock from tonight falling away.

"They targeted you because you're a werewolf. That's it. It's nothing you did, nothing you can change. It's their problem." Her voice was softer now, but it didn't help the guilt that was consuming me. It was my fault she could've gotten killed. My. Fault.

"But if I know it's a problem, I shouldn't endanger anyone else."

It was true.

"So you should have come out here alone? That's-"

"Not just that," I said, cutting her off. "I put you and Simon in danger just by..." _By being here. I'm a huge threat to you guys. My subconscious was right; I should've scared her off when I had the chance._

"By being here? And what's the alternative? Take off? Give up on finding your dad? Leave Simon behind?"

"No, I wouldn't leave... but I feel like..." I trailed off, not really knowing how to put it.

"Feel like what?"

I shook my head, looking away. I didn't want to talk about this right now.

She stepped around in front of me. "Feel like _what_,Derek? Like you should leave? Like we'd be better off without you?"

_Wow._ She was pretty close. I rolled my shoulders in a half shrug, then looked away. I didn't want to see her blue orbs right now.

The thought of it all... Me leaving, running away... It sounded _way _too close to self-pity. I didn't like it.

"No one is better off if you leave."

"Yeah," I mumbled. It didn't matter either way. I'd killed someone. The next person could be Simon or Chloe...

_You won't let that happen._

"Simon needs you."

I nodded and so desperately wanted her to say that she needed me as well. I didn't care if it was as her lover or as her worst enemy. I wanted to know that I was some value to her. I looked into the forest to hide my facial expression.

_No, you've just killed a man. You're a danger to everyone. You should get out of here. You could hurt her. You could hurt someone else. You don't deserve anything from her because you are a monster._

Even my inner voice made it sound like I was pitying myself.

_But you _don't_ deserve an angel like Chloe. I don't care if she _does_ have a thing for you. She's better off with someone who can keep her safe._

I turned to tell her that (minus the I-don't-deserve-her thing), but realized she was giving me a look. I couldn't place it exactly, but it made my heart pound faster and harder.

_I don't deserve her. But maybe, just maybe, I can change that._

I watched her in awe (kinda) as she turned away, her cheeks aflame. She opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it.

"I'm not going anywhere, Chloe." I was surprised at how sure those words sounded. I had a pretty good idea that she cared about me, and I wanted to find out for sure.

_I'm not going anywhere._

And I meant it.

**Can you say cheesy? I can! I don't really know what to say, other than I might start a story after TR, but I need ideas. So... I'm open to suggestions.**

**Pandas R Awesome**

**-WiccaChick98**


End file.
